Renewed Cultural Renaissance
The Renewed Cultural Renaissance will be a time ranging from around 2024 to around the Early 2040s (or later) though some European Countries start a little later recovering from Civil War. The backlash against popular culture has been so strong it has led to the collapse of Silicon Valley, The Deep State and the Democratic Party as well as some lefty governments in Europe as Conservative Governments continue to win. This event will be reminiscent of the Roaring 20s, The High Turning and Culture of the 1950s along with the Cultural Renaissance of the 1990s and Early 2000s nostalgia with some hints in between along with the Renewed faith brought by foreign countries. Society * SJWs will really become to be seen as a mental illness and law enforcement will stop tolerating their behavior. * Issues with Cellphone Addiction will be taken much more seriously but will become less prominent as the collapse of many major companies will make cellphones more obsolete. *Service Refusal, Abused Reporting and Internet Censorship will become a criminal offense. *Childrens source of entertainment are reduced to Toys, Books and Television as FTC regulations led online children's entertainment to be obsolete. * Politics * Kim Jong-un eventually decides to peacefully reunify the Korean Peninsula with the south. * Xi Jinping may eventually be compared to Adolf Hitler for the vast majority of the world. * CEOs of Big Tech such as Susan Wojcicki and Mark Zuckerberg will give a sour taste in people's mouths for decades if not centuries. * Economy * Promotion of Free Market Capitalism allows the economy to flourish for the United States and soon Canada and Australia. * Syria, Sudan, Algeria, Nigeria, Ghana, Sierra Leone, Somalia, Myanmar and Angola will have an economic system similar to Rwanda. * Brazil will become a superpower as biofuel investments increase. Technology * 3-D printing of Organs will become mainstream. Astronomy * Betelgeuse and Eta Carinae will continue to be studied very frequently. * Manned missions to Mars will finally becomes successful. * Detailed photographs of stars like Arcturus, Canopus and Capella will become commonplace. Television * Cable News and Mainstream Media would become completely obsolete due to low ratings. Video Games * Fortnites servers will eventually all shut down from the backlash against Battle Royale. * Mobile games will become completely obsolete as demands for tablets begin to decrease. * Minecraft will continue to be the leading game for the next few years thanks to the popularity boost done by PewDiePie. Cinema * Superhero Movies will no longer be popular among adults. * Directors will continue to take their influences by directors such as Stanley Kubrick, Quentin Tarantino, Martin Scorsese and David Fincher. * There will be a backlash against remakes, rehashes and sequels. Anime * Intake Hairstyle will make a comeback. * Backlash against the moe anime genre. * Backlash against modern character designs including its appalling disgusting unrealistic features. * Visual novels such as Renaissance, Bittersweet Fools, Dorei Ichiba, SinsAbell and Sayonara o Oshiete ~Comment te Dire Adieu~ may become very popular among even westerners. Music * The collapse of the music industry means success for alternative music are no longer hindered. * There will be a backlash against Mumble Rap. * Country Rap will continue to become popular. Fashion * There will be a backlash against Plastic Surgery and Implants. * 1920s Fashion will be all the rage. * How it might end. During the late 2030s may see 2010s nostalgia begin to surface which may even bring back it's horrible features that could be detrimental to it infrastructure. A mindset of eternal peace would render many people oblivious to the people who show a potential threat to the foundations of a renaissance. The 2040s may eventually be a transition from High to Awakening which may change how people live their life aka an underground revolution or an economic downturn. Category:2020s Category:2030s Category:2040s